Operation M.I.D.N.I.G.H.T.
M.I.D.N.I.G.H.T. stands for Meeting Is Daring Nightly Incredible Gastly Horrific Tales Mini Synopsis The KND are saying five horror stories during a sspecial one-hour long episode. Real Synopsis Notice trivia is given after each operative`s story. This episode can be the third Halloween Special. It is one hour long. An Halloween Full of Candies There`s nothing better than Halloween, any kid knows that, mostly KND. After a great ride to seek rarities, they have a tradition: they go back to their treehouse, totally decorated (it looks now like a haunted place) and start to eat their candies as they stay all night awake. This time, however, Numbuh 5 asks for scary stories. Everyone agrees. Everyone will tell a story. Numbuh 5 starts with a very scary story, the one of the Haunted Treehouse. It`s the introduction. The Treehouse, once decorated, looks a lot like a haunted house. The story of the Haunted Treehouse "Once upon a time, there were 5 Kids Next Door: Numbuhs 1, 5, 9, 11 and the Numbuh 8 twins. Yes, the Sector V ANCIENT team. Numbuh 1 had lost already his hairs and me, well I was kinda sick. Maurice was working on a new prototype of flying machine. Suddenly, a blackout occured, making the Treehouse really scary. Maurice sent me, the twins and Numbuh 1 to go see what was happening. And, halfway, we found the most horrible creature we`ve ever seen! Giant, that monster was extremely disgusting. There were worms everywhere, and big claws, and giant teeth... the monster was haunting our ancient Treehouse because, like all other ghosts, he had an unfinished work. He died because of Mr. Fizz ten years ago. Then, he became a ghost and then this monster. We sent him to Kola4Thirteens Industries and apparently Mr. Fizz was so scared he didn`t attacked the Kids Next Door for a long time... Anyway, we are tougher and he`s lot weaker." Villain Debuts: KND monster ghost Other Villains: Mr. Fizz Operative debuts: Numbuh 11, Numbuh 9, Numbuhs 8 Starring: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 8 Twins, Numbuh 9, Numbuh 11, KND monster ghost, Mr. Fizz Location: Treehouse, Kola4Thirteens Industries 2X4 Technology: F.L.A.S.H.L.I.T.E.S. (Flashing Lights Are Slightly Helping Lying In Terryfying Ever Shadows) Villain Technology: None This story happens with Sector V`s ancient team (Numbuh 1 and 5, Cree, Maurice and the Twin Numbuhs 8). The story of the Dead Fighter "Your story was stupid! Where`s the action?" Numbuh 4 complained. "Me, I`ve got a fully battle story!" So he started. "There was a fighter very tough in battle sports. His name was Gary Ross One day, he went see his doctor but he learned he was gonna die in 12 hours (maybe 11 or 13). But that night, he had a boxing fight. Everyone acclaimed the fighters. He had to fight against a big, bad guy. You know, the kind of guy that could bend an unbendable metal piece. He fought, fought, but he found a way to win. So he continued. But the enemy was not going to lose, too. He was gonna give the final punch... and he died. But its ghost came out of the body and possessed the adversary. The audience was now seeing a fighter giving himself punches at the face! Trying to stop, the enemy stopped, due to fatigue. the ghost came out of the body, took one of its punching gloves, just touched the adversary... which fell on the floor. 1, 2, 3, HE`S OUT! That`s how a dead fighter won a battle against an incredible enemy." Hero: Gary Ross, the Fighter Operative Debuts: None Villain: Lorent Muntz Starring: Gary Ross, the Muntzter Locations: Doctor`s Office, Battle Coliseum Numbuh 4 always complains about the other stories (he says these are not scary). But, his story is really not scary, it`s just a big battle between two opponents. He finally gets his mouth closed after Numbuh 1 told the last and scariest story. Gary Ross is merely based on Rocky, from the movie. This is the only story told during the episode containing no KND operative. Interlude Numbuh 5 and 4 told a ghost story. So, as they have heard enough about ghosts, Numbuh 1 suggests forgetting ghost stories. Numbuh 3 and 2 sighed. It`s Numbuh 3`s turn. The story of the Monster School Numbuh 3 thought about a story with monster Rainbow Monkeys. But, everyone disagrees. She continues, basing herself on a movie she saw during summer. "On a wonderful day, Gallagher`s principal is killed by a car. Then, some strange things happened: Leona disappeared. Then, Joe Balooka (Numbuh 2 was very sad). Finally, Mr. Frybingle. The KND must do something, because it looks like not only children needs their help. They refer to a specialist of monsters. That one just says that monster is like a Domus Mactibilis, a building that becomes alive and eats people. The KND get to the monster, prepared with most weapons and equipment (and allies). Gramma Stuffum, the Teen Ninjas, and President Jimmy`s Elite Army. The town is almost destroyed because of this war. Numbuh 1 through 5 must go into the monster to put out the fire. They entered, unaware of what will happen. And, they all get killed by objects from the school. Except Numbuh 3. When she puts out the fire with dynamite, the school explodes, killing her and lots of people. Dozens were at hospitals. They won, but they lost at the same time..." This story is told by Numbuh 3. Villain Debuts: Monster School Other villains: (they all act as allies) Gramma Stuffum, Teen ninjas, President Jimmy, lots of other ones. Operative Debuts: None Starring: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Monster School, Gramma Stuffum and the Food Army, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, Teen Ninjas, President Jimmy and his Elite Hall Monitors, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 6, many more. Allies Technology: B.A.J.O.O.K.A., F.I.N.D.I.T., Slamwitch, B.R.A., Bus Walkers, Elite Hall Monitors planes, H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (used by Numbuh 86), W.R.A.S.T.L.E.R. (Used by Numbuh 6), F.L.A.S.H.L.I.T.E.S. (Flashing Lights Are Slightly Helping Lying In Terrifying Ever Shadows) Numbuh 3 certainly based her story on Monster House, the 2006 movie. The story of the Shadow Moon It`s Numbuh 2`s turn. After thinking, he gets an idea of scary story. "It all starts at the Moonbase. Numbuh 362 and 86, along with Numbuh 60, are alone because it was a peace time and everyone got back home. What could they do? There`s nothing really funny here... But an alien monster was somewhere not far, on an asteroid. That monster then jumped on the moon. During this time, Numbuh 86 had sent all her Rainbow Monkeys on the Moonbase. And she had a complete mountain of them! The alien, also nicknamed "the Lifemaker" then arrived. Anything he touched with his gloves become alive and dangerous. Numbuh 362 and 60 prepared to attack, but the Lifemaker touched every Rainbow monkey, creating then a gigantic army of monster plushies. Attacked by the creatures, the team goes out of the moonbase, to a secret spot named the MiniMoonbase (how surprising!). But the Lifemaker, running after them, tripped on a crater... and his hands touched the Moon. The moon now looks like a gigantic face, with craters to create the face. The Moon then approaches to the Earth. Numbuhs 362, 60 and 86 get killed by the Monster Rainbow Monkeys. Then the moon hits the Earth, just like a meteor, and destroys all life on our planet." This episode has no member of the Sector V. Instead, it contains the three best graded known KND (Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60). Villain: The Lifemaker Locations: Moonbase, MniMoonbase Starring: Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Lifemaker, Monster Moon 2X4 Technology: None Villain Technology: Monster Rainbow Monkeys, Life-I-fication power The way the Moon approaches Earth is exactly like in The Legend of Zelda: Majora`s Mask. The sole difference is the fact that no giants were there to stop its crashing… The story of the SCFDTH Numbuh 4 laughs from this story. "It was almost a love story! Has anyone something REALLY scary?" And, as it`s Numbuh 1`s turn, everyone turns to him. "My story will give you nightmares. It begins as we are fighting Delightful Children From Down the Lane. This time, they`re equipped with another new R.R.I.D.M. Only, we battle it and win just some minutes after. Too easy! But, back to their mansion, Father joins his children and says that he discovered a portal sending people to Hell. Only, the DCFDTL get another idea: Summoning devils to get rid of us KND. That`s not good, they succeded by makind their devil selves. The newly created monsters, the SCFDTH (Shadowy Creatures From Down The Hell) are now on their way with a giant creature made from the Delightful Mansion. Their Mansionster is now ready to a big attack. "Battle Stations!" I shouted. We jumped into our best battle machines (W.R.A.S.T.L.E.R., H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., and many other) and fought that monster. The Hamsters Next Door too helped us. but it was too late. The monster destroyed the Treehouse, plus some of our machines. We sure were losing. But we finally destroyed it anyway. The SCFDTH got out of it, and fought us with habitual weapons. Only, these were incredibly tough monsters (KNDanger Rating: 15,3) and we got eaten by them. One year later, the DCFDTL destroyed the Kids Next door organization... But we weren`t there to save the organization." Now, Numbuh 4 was really scared. So were all the others... They didn`t sleep during that night, nor during all the week. Team episode Operatives Debuts: Numbuh 666 Villains: Father, DCFDTL, SMFDTH Locations: Treehouse, Moonbase (end), Delightful Mansion Starring: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5, Father, DCFDTL, SMFDTH, Mansionster 2X4 Technology: U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D., S.C.A.M.P.E.R. 2, S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. 2, I.T.S.Y.B.I.T.S.Y. (Battle Configuration), M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H., L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H., W.R.A.S.T.L.E.R., many more not known Villain Technology: Hell Portal, Mansionster, Sir Toasty Army (end) Quotes From Introduction: Numbuh 4: There `s nothing better than tons of candies! Numbuh 2: Do you think Stickybeard will be happy we stole his candy treasure? From Numbuh 5`s Story: (All lights shut down suddenly) Numbuh 9: 1, 5 and Twins 8, go see what thing caused that. Numbuh 5: Well, well. We`re on an Halloween Special, it`s probably a ghost! (Numbuh 5 broke the fourth wall!) From Numbuh 4`s story: Gary: is it important, doctor? Doctor: Yup. I will go eat dinner. Gary: TELL ME NOW!!! From Interlude: Numbuh 1: As we heard two ghost stories, ghosts will be prohibited in the next stories. Numbuh 2 and 3: Oooohhhh.... From Numbuh 3`s story: Gramma Stuffum: You giant creature, in darkness you lure, but you are no match, facing my SlamOUCH! President Jimmy: Do you know Gramma Stuffum that what you said doesn`t rhymes? Well, now it rhymes a lot more... From Numbuh 2`s Story: Numbuh 86: Oh no! The Lifemaker has touched my poor Rainbow Monkeys! Poor them. Look! They became monsters! Numbuh 60: God bless that alien! From Numbuh 1`s story: Father: I got a super plan to destroy once and for all these Kids Next Door. DCFDTL: Only kids are talking like that! Father: Oh well. We will summon, with this portal, creatures exactly like you. These creatures are... The Shadowy Cratures From Down The Hell! (The five monsters emerge from the portal.) DCFDTL: Hey, what will you do against Kids Next Dorks? You won`t stay here! SCFDTH: No, WE own the mansion now! (The mansion becomes alive, starts to walk away, leaving DCFDTL and Faher on a walls-less room.) DCFDTL: See what happens when you try trusting monsters? They steal everything! Including the best thing you never had!